Fallen Angel
by FePandora
Summary: A dor é algo inevitável quando perdemos uma pessoa especial em nossas vidas. Mas só até ela voltar e nos garantir que tudo ficará bem. AU Hyoga x Shun Yaoi, Lemon


**Disclaimer:** Essa fic contém lemon, ou seja, cena de sexo entre dois homens. Portanto se você não gosta ou não se sente confortável lendo esse tipo de história eu peço que não leia.

* * *

**FALLEN ANGEL**

Saiu do banho enrolado em um roupão de seda preta. O vapor quente do chuveiro tornava o banheiro quente e úmido, embaçando o espelho em cima da pia. Limpou-o com a mão olhando seu reflexo uma última vez antes de ir para a cama. Seu rosto sempre vivo e sorridente estava pálido, seus olhos verdes perderam o brilho e as olheiras eram bem visíveis. Um rosto tão jovem e belo envelhecido pela depressão.

Ainda não conseguia aceitar que ele o deixara. Seus amigos tentavam de tudo para alegrá-lo, fazê-lo se sentir melhor, tirá-lo de casa mas nada surtia efeito. Estava entregue a tristeza sem se importar com as conseqüências.

Mal comia, não dormia direito, até as coisas mais banais do dia-a-dia se tornaram difíceis sem ele por perto. Cada parte daquele apartamento tinha um pouco dele, tudo ali dentro lembrava ele.

Shun fechou a porta de vidro que dava para a varanda impedindo o frio de entrar e se jogou na cama pronto para mais uma noite de insônia e pesadelos. As lembranças daquele acidente não saiam de sua cabeça.

_**Flashback  
**__**5 meses atrás**_

Chuva, o carro destruído, pessoas gritando e ele... Hyoga... Estirado no asfalto molhado, seu belo rosto e seu corpo feridos gravemente. Shun também estava machucado mas apenas uma perna quebrada. Por mais que a dor incomodasse não sairia do lado dele, do lado do amor da sua vida. O frio e a chuva incessante só tornavam as coisas piores.

_- Sh – Shun... – O loiro chamou pelo namorado num sussurro._

_- Hyoga... não fale... A equipe de resgate já está chegando, nós ficaremos bem – Shun estava sentado do lado de Hyoga e segurava a mão dele entre as suas._

_O rapaz apenas fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_- Não Shun... – respirou fundo, falar estava se tornando difícil – Você vai ficar bem...._

_- Não fale assim, por favor... – os olhos do rapaz se encheram de lágrimas._

_Hyoga apertou a mão dele com mais força._

_- Shun... eu.... me prometa uma coisa.... Me prometa que independente do que acontecer você vai viver, e vai ser feliz..._

_- Eu não posso.... não sem você! – as lágrimas agora escorriam pelo rosto de Shun, misturadas com a água da chuva que os castigava._

_- Por favor... – O loiro fechou os olhos como se buscasse forças para se manter mais algum tempo acordado._

_- Eu... eu prometo – passou os dedos delicadamente pela franja do namorado._

_- Obrigado Shun... Eu te amo... – conseguiu sorrir antes de perder todos os seus sentidos._

_- HYOGA!!!! Não!!! Por favor... não me deixa!!!_

_**Fim do flashback**_

Shun agora tinha os olhos vermelhos de choro, as lágrimas molhavam o seu rosto e o travesseiro. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu a presença de alguém dentro do quarto. Sentou-se na cama esfregando os olhos, fazendo-os se acostumarem com a pouca luz que entrava pela janela.

Por um momento não acreditou no que seus olhos viam, com certeza estavam lhe pregando uma peça. Ele estava ali. Sentado, de pernas cruzadas, na poltrona que se encontrava no canto do quarto.

- Hyoga...

Mesmo no escuro pôde ver o quanto ele estava lindo. Vestido com uma calça branca, uma camisa da mesma cor com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Estava descalço e no pescoço usava a corrente com o crucifixo, presente de sua mãe, que sempre carregava consigo.

O loiro se levantou da poltrona e se aproximou lentamente da cama de Shun.

- Não chore Shun... – Parou em frente ao pé da cama.

Shun agora estava de joelhos, de frente para Hyoga que ainda o olhava, sem expressar nenhum sentimento.

- Você não está cumprindo sua promessa... – suspirou.

- E-e-eu sei... mas é tão difícil – Os olhos de Shun já se enchiam de lágrimas novamente.

- Eu sei que é difícil Shun... Você acha que é fácil pra mim vê-lo sofrer desse jeito? – Hyoga estendeu uma das mãos tocando suavemente o rosto de Shun.

O rapaz fechou os olhos aproveitando a carícia.

- Então por que você me deixou? – seu rosto estava baixo, com medo de encarar o homem a sua frente.

- Não seja tolo. Eu nunca te deixaria!

Shun sentiu a cama ceder. O loiro tinha subido nela, se ajoelhando em frente a ele. Abriu os olhos querendo admirar aquele rosto e se espantou ao reparar que um estranho brilho dourado cobria toda a volta do corpo dele.

- Você... você é um anjo?

- O seu anjo... – aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Shun sussurrando.

Shun estendeu a mão, tocando timidamente uma mecha do cabelo de Hyoga. Sorriu e com um pouco mais de coragem se aproximou do loiro e o abraçou, afundando seu rosto no pescoço macio, podendo depois de tanto tempo sentir o cheiro do perfume que tanto gostava. Hyoga passou seus braços pela cintura de Shun, chegando ainda mais perto, querendo sentir o calor que emanava daquele corpo.

Shun levantou a cabeça e por um momento os olhos se encontraram, ansiando pela mesma coisa. Lentamente os rostos foram se aproximando e finalmente os lábios se tocaram. Um beijo lento no início, repleto de carinho e amor. Mas logo as línguas começaram a se mover com maior malícia, tornando o beijo cada vez mais sensual, deixando explícita a falta que sentiam um do outro.

As mãos de Shun desciam pelo peito do loiro, desabotoando cada botão que encontrava pelo caminho, logo deixando-o livre da camisa, podendo Ter total acesso ao tórax e ao abdômen dele. Desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço do outro, beijando e lambendo cada pedaço de pele, ouvindo alguns gemidos.

Hyoga sorriu. Como era bom poder sentir aqueles toques novamente. Lentamente empurrou Shun de encontro a cama, fazendo-o deitar e se colocando por cima dele. O beijou novamente, mordendo suavemente o lábio inferior dele. Foi descendo seus beijos pelo pescoço, enquanto suas mãos desamarravam habilmente a fita que prendia o roupão. O abriu deixando o corpo de Shun totalmente exposto para fazer o que quisesse. Sentou sobre a barriga dele, o admirando antes de voltar as suas investidas.

Continuou beijando o pescoço dele enquanto seus dedos longos, agora acariciavam os mamilos de Shun, sentindo-os ficarem entumecidos a cada nova carícia, enquanto ele gemia baixinho.

Suas mãos logo foram substituídas por sua boca, que lambia e chupava cada um dos mamilos, deixando-os molhados de saliva. De vez em quando mordiscava-os provocando arrepios e gemidos mais altos de Shun. A língua de Hyoga agora descia pela sua barriga até alcançar seu baixo ventre, deixando vários beijinhos por ali mas sem tocar em seu membro que já se encontrava ereto.

Shun não tinha mais controle de nada, estava totalmente entregue a Hyoga. Gemia e se contorcia a cada toque, a cada sensação experimentada por seu corpo. Suspirou de ansiedade quando sentiu a boca do loiro próxima ao seu membro. Carinhosamente, enroscou seus dedos por entre as mechas loiras empurrando a cabeça de Hyoga.

- Por favor...

Hyoga olhou para o rosto corado de Shun, adorando vê-lo daquele jeito, pedindo para ser tocado. Sem perder mais tempo fez o que ele queria, lambendo a glande de seu membro para em seguida abocanhá-lo por inteiro chupando com vontade, levando Shun a loucura, enquanto ouvia gemidos de puro prazer escaparem de sua boca. Logo o rapaz com um gemido longo alcançou o orgasmo liberando seu sêmen dentro da boca de Hyoga que não engoliu tudo.

Afastou as pernas de Shun e sentou-se entre elas. Melou dois dedos de sêmen e levou até a entrada de Shun o penetrando e o preparando para a invasão que seu corpo sofreria. Ouviu um pequeno protesto de dor, mas logo o viu se contorcer e pedir por mais.

Tirou seus dedos de dentro de Shun ouvindo um suspiro. Rapidamente tirou sua calça, em seguida deitou por cima de Shun posicionando seu membro em sua entrada. Com um primeiro empurrão entrou no corpo de Shun ouvindo alguns gemidos de dor dele e os de prazer de si próprio. Esticou o braço dando a mão a ele e entrelaçando seus dedos, como se estivesse afirmando que estava tudo bem.

Shun acenou com a cabeça indicando que ele podia continuar. Com mais um empurrão estava por completo dentro do corpo do amante e ficou um tempo parado para se acostumarem com a sensação.

Shun, apesar da dor se sentia no céu. A quanto tempo esperava para sentir tudo isso novamente, se sentir completo. Mexeu um pouco o corpo por baixo do de Hyoga querendo que ele continuasse. Logo sentiu a primeira estocada e um gemido alto escapou de sua boca ao mesmo tempo que um escapava da boca do loiro. O ritmo começou lento, os dois aproveitando ao máximo cada momento, o calor dos corpos unidos, a sensação de serem um só.

Mas a luxúria que tomava conta dos dois era arrebatadora e o ritmo foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso. As estocadas eram cada vez mais rápidas e mais fundas, fazendo os gemidos e gritos dos dois rapazes se confundirem.

Hyoga levou a mão até o membro de Shun o masturbando no mesmo ritmo em que entrava e saía do corpo dele, querendo dar o máximo de prazer possível a ele. Os olhos se encontraram mais uma vez e assim ficaram até que com uma última estocada o loiro preencheu o interior de Shun, chamando por ele, entre gemidos.

Continuou acariciando o membro dele até sentir sua mão molhada pelo segundo orgasmo de Shun, que havia se agarrado com força as suas costas.

Hyoga se deitou ao lado de Shun, o aninhando em seu peito esperando suas respirações voltarem ao normal. Depois de alguns minutos conseguiu falar.

- Shun... eu te amo... pra sempre... – beijou-o

- Eu também te amo... – Shun bocejou fechando os olhos. Sentia-se feliz como não se sentia a muito tempo. Finalmente poderia dormir tranqüilo.

----------------------------

Acordou se sentindo bem. Mas sua felicidade logo foi destruída ao sentir a cama ao seu lado vazia.

- Droga... Mais um sonho estúpido! – passou as mãos pelo cabelo se espreguiçando.

Quando se levantou para ir ao banheiro notou alguma coisa em cima da cama. No travesseiro ao lado do seu se encontrava um bilhete e por cima dele o crucifixo que Hyoga usava.

O coração de Shun falhou uma batida e com lágrimas nos olhos ele estendeu a mão para pegar o crucifixo e ler o bilhete.

No pequeno pedaço de papel estavam escritas duas únicas palavras, mas que para Shun valiam mais do que qualquer outra:

"**_Pra Sempre..."_**

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Vestiu o roupão de seda e abriu a porta de vidro, indo até a varanda. Apertou o crucifixo em sua mão, o levando até os lábios e depositando um beijo nele. Depois, o colocando no pescoço olhou para o céu azul daquela manhã...

- Hyoga.... Meu anjo...

**FIM**

**

* * *

**  
Mas que drama hein? Ainda bem que o final foi feliz -  
Eu tive a idéia de fazer essa fic olhando pra um art do Hyoga que eu vi em que ele está exatamente do jeito que eu descrevi na história. Literalmente parecendo um anjo -  
Acho que saiu uma história meio "Ghost - Do outro lado da vida", meio "Cidade dos Anjos" mas no fim, eu gostei do resultado. Espero que tenham gostado também!

Ahhh sim e mandem reviews - Ficarei mto mto contente em saber a opinião de vcs sobre a fic! Mandem elogios, criticas, sugestões... O que quiserem ok?

Até a próxima

FePandora - 


End file.
